Tommy's Dirty Little Secret
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Kira Stumbles over a shocking secret about Tommy and gets more than what she bargian for when he catches her in the act. Kia/Tommy. Mature themes. One-shot.


Tommy's dirty little secret

By Annabelle Rose 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of the Power Rangers series so don't sue!

Summary: Kira stumble over a shocking secret about Tommy and gets more than what she bargain for when he catches her in the act. Kira/Tommy. Mature themes. One-shot.

Rated M( Mature audience only.) This story has explicit sexual content. You are being warned.

Author notes: I wrote this story as a little idea of mine. I hope you enjoy it.

UPDATE: 26TH of May 2013: I had just recently fixed some major errors in the story, Plus a new cover! Big thanks to the Writing Therapist for the huge help!

* * *

"Dr. O, what's this?" Kira asked.

It was the afternoon and since Conner had soccer practice and Ethan had a game date, Kira took time to help her teacher, mentor, and secret crush, Dr. Tommy Oliver help clean out his secret lab at home.

"That, Kira, is my old high school picture."

Kira studied the picture. "Who is this guy? He looks like he comes out straight out of a romance novel."

Tommy walked over to see who was she referring to. "Oh that's Jason Lee Scott, an old friend." He turned his attention from the picture back to Kira as he watched her stare at it with amusement, even now he felt woman preferred Jason over him. Kira turned to looked at him and saw the look in his eyes, wanting to drop the subject and let him forget, she immediately gave him the picture and looked around the room trying to find something else to do.

"Um, Dr. O," She began, "What's this?"

Tommy turned around to find Kira standing by a large brown treasure chest and suddenly grew nervous.

"Oh... Um," He started, rubbing his head. "Well that's, um, just some old junk that has been there for years."

Kira looked at him. "And you just want to leave it there?"

Tommy nodded his head... a little too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Um yeah. Just-just leave it there... I'll take care of it later."

Kira took a moment to wrap her head around the words he just said before shrugging her shoulders, "Whatever you say."

But she kept that chest in the back of her mind.

The next day, Kira was at school in Dr. O's classroom, dazing. The only thing that she could think about was what was in that chest that Tommy was hiding. She knew it wasn't any of her business, but she had to know!She was so deep in thought that Before she knew, the bell rang and class was dismissed and Tommy had left the classroom.

"So, I guess you guys are on your own because I have a date." Conner bragged.

"Again?" Ethan and Kira asked.

"Yeah, Christina is totally into me. Today, we're going to play golf," Conner said "See ya."

"Wait! You don't know how to play Golf!" Ethan shouted.

"Hey! A man can try, can't he? I catch you guys later."

"So," Kira began, turning to Ethan."What do you have to do and don't say you don't."

"My dad wants me to go with him this afternoon, something about fishing or something, and I don't even know how to fish!" Ethan complained.

Kira laughed. "Well I wish you luck. I hope you catch something."

Ethan looked at Kira and saw sadness in her eyes."Oh, don't feel blue, maybe Dr. O isn't doing anything and you can hang with him." Grabbing his books. "See you" and he left.

Kira was left in the classroom, alone and suddenly feeling very bored, she wondered what Tommy might be doing today. "I do wonder what was in that dark chest." She thought. And then another idea hit her, maybe if he's not going to be home anytime soon just maybe, she can sneak inside to get a peek, just a little peek. Yeah then none would know, not even Dr. O, it would be her little secret. And with that she gathered her books and walked out the classroom.

Walking to the front door of her teacher's home, Kira looked around: the driveway was empty, so she knew that he wasn't home, and her surroundings seemed at too quiet to her. She felt the surge of calm run through her body knowing that no one was around. Reaching down, she retrieved a key from underneath the mat at the front door, turning the lock, and letting herself in.

Inside, the house was deserted, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Closing the door behind her, Kira made her way towards the living room of the house. She looked around trying to find that brown treasure chest. She went down to the lab, but apparently Tommy had moved it. "No sign of it, here." She thought about it for a few moments of where it could be, then a smile spread across her face. "Maybe it's upstairs."

Walking up the stairs, she could hear them creak lightly as she made her way up. Opening a door, she came across a room with a loveseat and a tousled bed. "Yeah, this is it, Dr. O's bedroom." Walking inside, she could see the mild mess of the floor of clothes that were worn from the day before and the mild smell of old spice filled her nose. "Smells like him." Walking over to the loveseat, she sat down with a thump. Looking around the room, her eyes came across the bedroom closet. Smiling, she arose from her place. Opening the closet doors, she found what she was looking for: The brown treasure chest.

Reaching with her hands, she pulled the heavy chest with a grunt. "What does Dr. O have in this thing that's so heavy?" She asked to herself. In mere moments, she was panting, sitting down on the chest which was in the center of the bedroom. Rolling herself onto her knees, she stared at the chest with wide eyes.

"I wonder what's inside."

Just as she was about to do her task, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. I mean, what she doing? She had just broken into her teacher's house, over a damn treasure chest! What had she done? She couldn't began to think what Conner and Ethan would say? Probably think that she was crazy and she needed to be committed, and Dr. O... she can't think of what he might say, probably look or say nothing to her again. Was it really worth it?

Hell yeah. She went though all this trouble, right? And besides, she liked the thrill of taking a big risk. What's the worst that can happen?

Unclasping the lock, Kira opened the chest and gasped at what she saw.

Porn.

All kinds, almost anything that you would want to see. There were all kinds of magazines, adult movies and almost every toy you can think of. Kira was taken aback for a moment. She would never have guessed in a million years that this was the secret that her teacher was hiding. Of course it was normal for any man to hide such filth. Her brother does it all the time. But not her teacher, her mentor. He seemed so classy most of the time but without a woman around I guess he also needs a relive now and then.

She picked a video from the chest. Barely legal." She read out loud to herself. She had never seen porn in her lifetime, of course when she was younger she thought it was disgusting but now, she felt different about it, curious even. Since now she'd known this secret about her teacher, she wondered if Conner or Ethan had any. Well, she thought that since she was holding a DVD and no one else was around, she figured why the hell not!

Popping the DVD into the player and turned on the T.V she sat at the center of Tommy's bed, watching with wanting eyes. The movie began and Kira found herself becoming slowly aroused by the images of young girls getting fucked by men, older men, making love to them sweetly and passionately or hard and rough. She wondered how these girl take so much pain. 'Maybe the pain is pleasure,' she thought. She imagined herself as those girls being fucked hard by an older man, let's say her teacher? She was so aroused, she could feel the wetness between her legs. Wanting to feel that delicious sensation, she opened her legs, grinding herself through her jeans on the bed trying to match the video's rhythm, moaning softly. She was so into what she was doing that she didn't notice Tommy was actually standing in the doorway, though invisible by the power of his Dino gem. Making himself visible he watched in horror as he saw the younger teenager getting closer and closer to her destination. Boy, he wished this has happen years ago when he was younger.

"Kira?" he choked out.

Kira's eyes shot open and her heart dropped in her chest by the sound of her teacher's voice. Falling off the bed, shutting off the TV, closing the chest and scrabbling to her feet, she tried to cover the obviously large treasure chest behind her. Tommy stood clueless in the doorway, not saying a word. A few moments passed...

Finally, Kira broke the silence.

"Dr. O, I..." her voice left her. She was trying to steady her rapidly heartbeat by taking very mild deep breaths. "It isn't what it looks like."

Tommy just stared at her. "Oh really? What does it look like?" He decide that he should play the teacher mode, careful not to let Kira know that he too, was aroused.

Kira's voice was caught in her throat. "Um-"

"Because what I see," Tommy began, "Is one of my students who I wouldn't think in a million years, had broken into in my house without my permission." He tilted his head a little, his gaze was fixed on the brown chest that Kira was desperately trying to hide from his view. "And also going though my personal and very private assets."

"What?" Kira asked, trying to sound clueless of what he was talking about.

"The brown chest that you obviously not doing a good job hiding behind you." he replied as he stepped inside the room.

"Oh yeah, but-" She couldn't get the words out. "Dr. Oliver, let me explain." She took a deep breath. "Um, first, I didn't actually break in. I found a key under the mat and second of all, that chest was in the middle of the room when I found only reason that I was looking because I thought it looked suspicious and as for the video I was looking at-"

"You just wanted to masturbate like you were doing just now?"

At that comment, Kira's breath left her body and she was sure she might pass out, she had never heard her teacher use such words. She tried to avert her eyes as Tommy slowly made his way to the bedroom television, turning it on. Kira shut her eyes as she heard the consent sounds of moaning. She grabbed the edge of the bed to keep herself steady because what Tommy was doing to her was embarrassing and arousing at the same time.

And by her eyes, Tommy as well.

The next thing she knew, she couldn't control herself, she reach out her hand to gently grab the bulge of Tommy's tan trousers.

Tommy was taken aback by what just happen, nearly stumbling in the process. Kira had just groped him in his pants but the way she did it, he couldn't control the groan that escaped from his lips, her fingers gently massaging him through the fabric. He placed his hand on her wrist, trying to get her to stop, but with all the pleasure that was building inside of him by Kira's ministrations, it was hard trying to do it.

"Kira," he breathed, staring into her with intensely eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kira didn't say a word just pushed her hand against him harder, almost making him nearly lose his balance.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes." she repeated the motion making a moan fall from his mouth. "And I know you can see it in my eyes."

Tommy looked at her. he couldn't deny the lust he saw in her and she looked so breathtaking sitting there on his bed, rubbing herself off to a fraction of the pleasure. He leaned down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Kira couldn't believe this was happening she was actually making out with her teacher. She couldn't control her actions as she pushed him down on the bed crawling on top of him.

"Oh, Dr. O," she breathed "You have no idea how much I wanted this for months."

He felt the same way. He wanted her too. He rolled her over, lifting her onto his lap. Giving her a small kiss, he raised her shirt over her head, surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. She repeated the same to him taking off his shirt throwing it aside. Kira's breasts looked absolutely divine and he didn't waste no time placing one of them between his teeth, running his tongue across it. As for the same of the other. Kira bucked against him in excitement and it was turning on Tommy even more, his erection was becoming uncomfortable in his trousers and he needed release. He gave her breasts one final suck before moving his hands to his waist, undoing his belt. Kira watched with wide eyes as he removed his pants, laying there completely nude with the most perfect cock you can ever see. What she had dreamt about was really coming true.

"See something you like?" He asked huskily.

Kira licked her lips and nodded. She was running her hand inside her blue jeans, playing with herself. "Please," Was all that she said.

"Lay back," he commanded, she complied and he didn't want to tease her any longer. Climbing onto the bed over her, he placed his rock-hard erection into her mouth. Kira knew very little about blow jobs much less give one, but to Tommy she was doing a good job, like a pro. The way her tongue brushed past that pulsing vein on his cock, her left hand stroking him as well her right hand fondling his balls, Tommy bucked his hips to Kira's tongue loving the delicious feeling. "Hm, yeah baby suck that big cock" he whispered.

Kira was working furiously on her clit, she needed to be fucked and to be fucked now. With Tommy's cock still in her mouth she tried her best to take off her jeans. Tommy saw this and stopped his using on her mouth. Kira swallowed the excess pre-cum and started taking off her jeans and underwear, Tommy saw the beautiful shaved pussy that had his name written all over it, "Mmm," He growled, licking his lips. "I could eat you for days."

"Then do it." She challenged. And with that, he devoured her moist area sucking and licking every place he could. "Oh, God Dr.- Tommy," she moaned over and over. She moved her hips in circles trying not to lose that talented tongue of his.

Tommy's laughs against her sensitive flesh made her shake all over.

"Yeah that's right baby. Call my name just like that." His finger moved inside her folds.

"Oh Tommy, please make me come!"

"Please?"

"Yes." She gasped

"Say pretty please?"

"Tommy!" She shouted.

"Whatever you say," and with that climbed on top of her pushing his erection inside of her, burying her to the hilt.

"Fuck!" They both moaned. Tommy grabbed the headboard as her fucked her steady. "Tommy yes, yes, yes fuck me harder! Please, fuck me harder." Tommy gladly speed up the paste grunting every time he made a hard trust the headboard hitting hard against the wall. Kira was being fucked so hard she was speechless her breath was going into deep pants. "Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed "Oh! I'm going to come!" And with that she announce her orgasm her walls contracting around him.

"Oh, fuck!" Tommy shouted as he came inside her, filling her whole. He collapsed on top her, sweating, and waiting for their breath to return. She rubbed this back smiling.

"Tommy," She whispered in his ear. "You know, I wanted you for months, now I have something to remember for the rest of my life. I have to think of your brown chest for that."

"Hm, you said it, babe." He sighed. "If I would have known it sooner," lifting his head giving her a kiss.

"We should do this again." she smiled. "This time with your toys."

Tommy chuckled. "Okay. It's a deal."

End.

* * *

Review!


End file.
